When the Curtain Closes
by Katherine1992
Summary: After the movie 1st Night..Celia and Adam's relationship heats up. Disclaimer: i don't own this
1. A Little Night Music

They were alone at last, except for the chefs and Mrs. Hammond and Baskerville. They weren't across the hall from each other anymore, they were sharing a room.

Celia brushed out her brown curly hair as she waited for Adam to come to bed, he was waiting for Mrs. Hammond to goto sleep. She was in love with Adam. His confession in the woods on the grounds..and that kiss..the many kisses they shared proved it. He would stare at her with ice blue eyes and she would get lost completely.

They had been friends for many years, but earlier that night, as he whisked her around the ballroom, she knew one thing, their loved wasn't a bet. It was the real thing. They could read each other just by a stare. What they had was something special.

Adam hurried back up." Let me get that for you." He grabbed the brush and finished her hair, and moved to Celia's shoulders. She moaned in pleasure. She reached back and grabbed Adam's hand, and faced him, and gave him a passionate kiss. He hurried and locked the door. Clothes began to be ripped off and get thrown around the room..

They ended up on the bed making love. Celia screamed and moaned loudly in pleasure." Good luck having a voice tomorrow..I know I will be hitting notes in the stratosphere.." Celia sang out as their lovemaking got sexier. Adam loved Celia so much. She couldn't take his eyes off of hers and the passion erupted between them, even the peacocks roaming the grounds couldn't compete, but things around them seemed oblivious..

After one passion filled, sleepless night, Celia and Adam sat staring at each other." Senza di te non posso più vivere, Tu sei un dono del cielo..Ti voglio" he caressed her face. Celia smiled at her lover." Cara mia, ti voglio bene." There was burning passion between the two. With that being said, they went to sleep, entwined in love.


	2. When All is Said and Done

The next morning, Adam woke up and patted around the huge bed for his lover. He opened his eyes only to find a note from Celia. She was attending her best friend's daughters wedding, she was singing.

Adam smiled at the thought, he knew her friend, he got ready and got out his best suit and headed to the wedding, with 30 minutes to spare. He took a seat on the Bride's side. Celia had seen him come in, so she walked over to him," hello Adam." She sat down next to him.

" I'm saving you a seat." He said. Celia could only laugh. She nodded, he flirted like a school boy. They sat and chatted before Celia headed up to sing with the choir. Adam watched his sexy, passionate, incredible lover sing her heart out. She had skills as a conductor but he knew she was something more..

Once Celia had sung, she came and sat with Adam. He grabbed her hand as the ceremony went on...the reception was the best. Adam got them both a glass of champagne and he took her for a dance. Celia and Adam practically stole the show as they danced away on the ballroom floor. It was like they were the only two in the room, and others around them could see the chemistry and fire between them.

A few hours later, the reception came to a close and Celia walked away with the bouquet. Adam held her hand and they headed back to Adam's mansion. It was breathtaking. They went for a long walk. Adam took Celia to his special spot and sat her down on the marble bench by the water. He sat down beside her and took her hands in his.

" Celia..look 4 years, I can't wait another day. At that wedding..it all became clear. Aside from the houses and the money, one thing is missing..the love of my life. Celia will you marry me?" He asked..

TBC...


	3. Say I DO!

Celia, was completely surprised. She stared at the beautiful engagement ring, then to Adam. This was something she wasn't expecting. It was a real surprise, not a bad one, but a good one. She stared into his blue eyes.

The last month she had spent with him was magical for the composer/singer and business man. They shared much more than a passion for opera or each other. She smiled." Yes!" She giggled and kissed Adam. He felt relieved he could finally marry the love of his life and not sneak around with her anymore.

He placed the rock of a ring on her finger. Celia admired the ring as they sat." It's so beautiful Adam. I love it..and I love you." She smiled. " It's beautiful like the woman wearing it. Come on, let's go back up to the house and have some champagne." Adam suggested with a smirk.

They two hurried inside and to the freezer and Adam selected a fine bottle of his favorite champagne and grabbed two glasses. Mrs. Hammond saw them walking arm and arm up the stairs." Sir Adam, can I get you anything?" She asked eyeing them both. " Tell them to prepare the usual and please come and get us when it's ready, thanks.." He kissed her cheek and he and Celia hurried up.

She stared at the two and then went back down to the kitchen to talk with the chef about dinner.

Adam poured the glasses and held Celia close as they sat on the chaise on the balcony," To my beautiful fiancé, Celia. I love you." He raised his glass. They drank and sat making out.

Knowing the two, things escalated quickly. Adam unzipped Celia's dress and she had already unbuttoned his shirt. Celia was on top. She made Adam moan in pleasure as they made love, they were both yelling and screaming exclamations of love.

They were finishing up when Mrs. Hammond had come into the room and saw them from Adam's bedroom." Uh sir, dinner is ready!" She yelled running out. Celia looked up and blushed. " fuck!" Adam said.

" Let's stay in, we can skip dinner and go right into dessert.." Celia smirked. Both were hot and sweaty and looked all but presentable for dinner. They stayed out almost all night in the chaise making love and just staring at each other, they were madly in love.

They went inside around midnight and changed for bed. Celia went down and got them some food and wine, and fell asleep in each other's arms...

The next few days passed. Adam and Celia were busy planning on where to live and how they were going to divide their time up between his houses. They had told Mrs. Hammond and the staff. Celia had texted Nicoletta and the others, they were all very excited..

ACACACACACACAC

A few months pass and it was time for wedding planning!

TBC...


	4. Old Friends and Wedding Planning

A few months had passed since Celia's engagement. She was beyond excited to start wedding planning. It was so time consuming, by Nicoletta had decided to come and help her..

She and Celia met for lunch. They met at a small pub on the countryside. Nicoletta was like a daughter to Celia, and they had become very close." How are things with Tom?" she asked.

" Things are going well, we are both in between shows..so tell me about the wedding?" Nicks( as her closest friends called her) asked.

Celia took a sip of wine," Well I really don't know. We want to do it maybe next year..on valentines day." She said. Celia hadn't had time to plan, she had been busy composing and Adam had been traveling for business.

" Well I do know I want you as my maid of honor, Nicks." Celia smiled. She was shocked," maid of honor..I would love to be!" She smiled, really excited for Celia, she deserved this.

After about an hour, they had looked through huge books with wedding ideas, colors, styles, themes, you name it, and Celia had chosen a color scheme, two different shades of blue a deep navy and Tiffany blue. It was pretty for her winter wedding.

" I didn't realize how stressful this whole process is, it's like writing a song." Celia giggled." Well let's try to go look at Venus tomorrow and dresses later this week." Nicoletta suggested. Celia agreed. They still had to pick a menu, music, food, and of course guest list and wedding dress shopping..

ACACACACACAC

Celia went back to Adam's estate after a long day. He was waiting for her with open arms and planted a big kiss on her lips, and they headed to the dining room for dinner.

" How is Nicoletta?" He asked." Just fine. We spent some time wedding planning today." Celia smiled. She showed him her ideas." I love it all. I can't wait for our special day, I love you.." He kissed her once more. Celia didn't know how much longer she could wait. She was so excited.

After dinner they took dessert to their bedroom. They couldn't help the steaming fire between them. Adam was quick at taking her clothes off. They spent the night entangled passionately in each other's arms and fell asleep with dreams of their future ahead of them... TBC


End file.
